The 2000 Presidential election clearly demonstrated deep fundamental problems in the equipment and methods used for voting. These defects have been known for many years, but prior to this invention there has not been an available, cost effective way of obtaining a secure, accurate, timely and affordable universal voting system. The present methods vary from town to town based on what equipment was purchased and when. As a result, the quality of the electoral process is not what it could be.